Lost Love
by WaleTail
Summary: The story that will make you wonder.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Love

England was in the field in his pirate uniform, it was snowing that day for it was winter. The wind was blowing in his face, he was looking at the trees that were covered in snow until a rock was thrown at his cloak. He turned around with an angry expression on his face. England turned around to find the person was not at the same eye level. He looks down it's a little child. It looks like him. England's face emotion softens after he realizes it's just a little baby. He knelt down and picked up child and tucked him under his jacket, close to his chest, where he could feel the baby breathing.

The baby was tugging at England's coat trying to get it around his body, when England realized that he chuckled and cuddled the child putting the coat around the young boy's body. He looks around and feels as though someone is watching him. He hears a branch breaking he turns around to see who it was while putting a protective arm around the child. When England saw who it was a small smirk came on his face, it was Wails. Wails saw that England was holding a child and asked

"Who is that child? What is it for?" She looked at the child's face; she didn't see it clearly so she made no connections. As she does this England starts talking

"Wales I have something to tell you,"

"No, don't. I don't want to hear it!" She grabs the child and tucks it under her coat. She starts walking away.

"Wait Wales I have something to tell you its really important. Please you have to hear me out!" England shouted,

"No, I know what you're going to say and don't tell me"

"I'm gonna die!"

"I told you not to tell me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm gonna die and Britannia is going to take over!"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Wales runs off with the child, England starts chasing Wales but loses her in the fog.

"Don't go that way, that's were America set a trap for me." Wales doesn't look back, she feels the baby that fell asleep on her chest, and she cuddles him tightly to keep him warm. All of a sudden she hears a bang; she hits the floor cuddling the baby with protective arms. She then runs over to where she hears the gun shot, and what to find England lying on the ground with a gun pointed at him. The guy who stands over England she couldn't see the face but she heard England talking. She tries to scream 'England' but nothing comes out

"En-"For she was petrified that she might lose England. What's going to happen now am I going to lose him? She thought to herself. 

"America, why? Why did you do this? You didn't have to!" *Cough cough* England coughed up some blood knowing that he was soon going to die

"America please! Don't do this; we can make it all better. J-just please lower the gun. You don't have to continue with this, you don't have to see it through." England told America.

"Oh but England, I do. You see I have always hated you ever since I laid my eyes on you. Even though you treated me as one of your own, I never really loved you, and I never will!" America exclaimed at England and then continued

"The reason why I declared independence from you was because I hated you so much, I couldn't stand being in the same house as you; whenever you got drunk you acted like a total idiot. I hated that. I'm sorry but England this is where you will be dying soon." England faces America, searching his face with hoping eyes, nothing, but then something came over England.

England kicks America, flips him over points a gun at him shoots him and cuts his head clean off. That was all a daydream; he wasn't able to do that. England was able to kick him but America grabbed England by his jacket and pushed him to the ground and sneered. America puts his gun to England's head

"Any last words England? I'll give you ten seconds." England looks at him bewildered.

"Too late, America here's a little gift you never thought of. Just make it a little more than ten seconds, just this onetime" England asked 

"Fine England just go. What do you want?" America asked

"Britannia you may take over I am no longer needed here." England closes his eyes. America's confused

"What? Am I missing something?"

"Ah, alright I'll repeat it again! BRITANNIA YOU MAY TAKE OVER!" As soon as England shouted that Wails shouted

"ENGLAND NO!" It was too late. As soon as England closed his eyes they were reopened by Britannia, who had taken over his body. Britannia and England are one but Britannia's awesome.

"America I hope you remember me, when I left your capital it was all burned up. Well besides that." Britannia lets out a sigh and then continues.

"Well since my ten seconds are going to be up soon, make it three seconds. That's all I need!" Britannia grinned, America fell to the ground after three seconds all cut up; he wasn't alive anymore.

Wales rushes over to 'England' welcoming him with open arms the baby asleep on her chest. Making sure that 'England' is really England she calls out,

"England, England can you hear me?" Britannia puts the gun to her head and tells her;

"Call me England one more time and I'll shoot you." She realizes that England is no longer there she grabs the child tightly, a tear rolls down her check, she then ran. Not even looking back. She knows that if she does, she will be heartbroken once again.

She keeps running and then she finds an abandoned house. Wales goes in and starts a fire in the fireplace. Making a little place for the baby Wales puts the child down in the blankets, the child's eyes were open, she realizes that the baby had the same color eyes as England's. She never realized how much England looked like the little baby child, and then she goes out she tries looking for 'England' nothing, she come back and sits down on the couch and thinks of England all the good times they shared and how he left her she let the tears roll down her face but she doesn't know that it would awaken the baby. The baby woke up. 

"England, I have done what you asked; but is it okay for me to have this body?" No reply from England, he was just lost, no conciseness anymore except Britannia's.

"England wake up! You daft come on wake up!" Still nothing

"England come on, wake up, wake up. WAKE UP!" Britannia shouted at himself, moment of silence. It was broken by England coughing *cough cough* Britannia fell to the ground and England regained his conciseness. England stumbled over and over again trying to find a path to Wales. England let his mind wander around and letting his feet guide him, eventually he got to an 'abounded house' England could see a fire in the fire place, he stumbled up to the door he didn't realize that he was covered in blood and he leans against the door. The door gives away to his weight (not much but the door was very weak.) He tumbled in, face first, the blood that clung to him splattered onto the carpet.

Wales hears that someone came in and runs to find the door opened widely. What she sees on the floor is the person she used to know as England, he was covered in blood, she is in shock but goes to the body she takes him to the couch and cleans his wounds, puts fresh bandages on, she lays him down on the couch and covers him with a blanket. Wales goes to check on the baby. He is fast asleep but then she hears a cry, she doesn't know if it's a cry of pain or sorrow so she runs into see England and sees him tossing and turning on the couch. She didn't know what was happing. He must be having a nightmare, she thought. All of a sudden the pain becomes real to him and shoots up, he wasn't wearing a shirt because of the bandages. Wales grabbed England's hand and soothes England, pushing his hair away from his face, he is covered in sweat.

"I'm here, I'm here," Wales says over and over calming him, he lays back down on the couch as though nothing happened. Wales gets up and gets a wet cloth and puts it on England's forehead, she then leaves again and gets the baby and brings him out she lays the baby down next to England and simultaneously they open there eyes, and she is stunned realizing that their eyes are exactly the same, she stands up from the ground and starts backing away. In shock and horror. Wales backed up to far and slipped on the blood, she landed face first; she started to clean her face off. England tried to get up but screamed from the pain, it was too much, so he lay back for a few minutes till the pain went away.

"Wales are you okay?" England asked concerned

"I'm fine" she replied

"But-"England didn't finish what he was going to say.

"Don't move it pains me to see you like this." Wales said

"I've been in worse, believe me" He replied with a smile on his face

"I don't to know!" Wales returned the smile

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" He said teasingly.

"Oh I'm sure!" Wales exclaimed

"I could tell you a story about Bri-" England was interrupted by Wales

"I'm good. Anyway, how are you feeling?" She asked him confirming that it was England. *Cough*

"I'll take that as you're not better." Then England replied to her

"I've been better"

"I bet you have!" Wales exclaimed.

"The baby it looks exactly like you. With your eyes," Wales wanted to know what the deal was with the baby,

"I know,"

"Um, uh, Wales I really need to lay down." England said trying to get out of telling her the thing about the baby. Wales takes the blankets that had covered England and but it on the baby.

"That's 'my' bed, You can take my bed England." She said trying to hide her curiosity.

"I, um, I'm good." He replied but he didn't want to take Wales's bed.

"No it's okay, I'm going to keep watch on the child." She told him straight.

"Okay," England sighs.

Wales took his hand and put it over onto her shoulder and led him to 'her' room, Wales puts him down on the bed and asks him with a stern voice

"What is the baby? What is it for?" She asks not knowing if England was going to answer,

"The baby is for nothing" He replied looking away.

"Tell me" She kept on asking, "No, there is nothing to tell!" England sort of whined.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" She exclaimed at him, England was shocked that she knew his human name. Wales didn't stop asking,

"Alright I'll tell you!" England nearly shouted.

"The baby is another me, I was trying to tell you before you left, that when this body is not mine anymore. I'm giving this body to Britannia. I don't need this body anymore; I'll be taking the child's body. The child is another me," England

"Why do you need another you?" She asked afraid of what he would say,

"Because I'm dying." He replied wanting the conversation to end.

"For what purpose?" She asked

"'For what purpose?' What do you mean "For what purpose? I just told you I'm dying! If you would listen-" He was interrupted by Wales,

"I am listing," Wales contradicted

"Just listen again okay-"He never finished.

"How are you dying?" She kept on asking these questions that England didn't want to answer

"I'M DYING MENTALLY. Every time Britannia takes over a part of me dies out and soon Britannia is just going to take over this body, so I won't have any use for it. That's why I need another, me." He finished,

"How long do you have left before you take the body?" Wales asked curiously

"A week or two left." England hated disappointing people

"England promise me something," there was a hint of waver in her voice.

"What?" England said, while looking at Wales

"You'll remember me"

"Wales let me tell you something!" He said, a little smirk came over his face

"There is no way I can forget you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you I had loved you," Wales in return replied back

"I've loved you even before I met you." 

"Even if-" Then he was interrupted by a kiss on his lips, Wales leaves the room without a sound,

"WAIT WALES-" She was gone, down stairs. England layed his body down onto the bed and said out loud,

"Even if I'm in that little child's body I'll always love you no matter what!" He smiled and closed his eyes.

Wales went down stairs thinking about what she has just done.

"I kissed him!" She pondered this thought in her mind as she walking. Then she heard a sound, a saddening sound the little baby that England is going to take over was crying on the little area that she had laid him previously. She walked over and picked him up and rocked him gently whale lightly shushing him.

"Shhhh, its ok, shhhhh." He calmed down and was slowly drifting into his own carefree world.

"There you go." She said with a soft smile. As she rocked the little infant she thought of what they had to do before Britannia took over. They had to get away from any danger. So that they could keep the infant safe, But Wales had another thought on her mind besides just keeping the infant safe. They had to get somewhere safe so England wouldn't leave her, just yet.

The morning came with a reassuring light. But not just the light of day , the light of a new journey. England woke up and tried to sit up but the pain from his wounds held him back. He forced himself to his feet. Once he was up the pain settled to a manageable point. He was still in his blood stained pants so he went to the drawers of a rich mahogany dresser. And found an old pair of black sweats and put them on. He decided he would go down stairs to talk to Wales about previous events. And what they are gong to need to do to keep them safe.

He made his way down stairs to find Wales, asleep holding the infant on the couch. He slightly chuckled as a smirk over took his face. She looks so peaceful he thought, as he walked over to her, and took the baby out of her arms. He made his way into another room and laid him down on a small area that Wales had made for him. He went back out with a blanket and maneuvered Wales into a sleeping position, covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead,

"Sweet dreams." He whispered. He then went and sat the kitchen table and thought about what they were going to do. He sat there for about an hour. Then Wales started to stir and awoke, she realized after a few seconds that she was covered with a blanket and looked up to see England sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. She stood up the blanket still wrapped around her, walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, he snapped his head back to see Wales with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" England asked her.

"What are we going to do?" she replied whale sitting down in the seat next to him.

"We will figure some thing out, I promise." He said with a reassuring smile. She returned with a shy smile and he grabbed her hand and said

"It's going to be ok."

"So when are we going to leave?" she asked.

"noon."

"ok." So for the whole morning they were gathering supplies that they would need for there journey. Wales rewrapped England's bandages and they got the baby and set off.

They walked till it was dusk and cam to the out skirts of a forest.

"Which way England?" Wales asked.

"North." He replied. And with that they headed north. They walked till they reached a river it was calm and soothing with a clear patch of lush green grass.

"We will camp here tonight." England said as he put down his bags.

"Ok." Wales put her bag down on a pile of rocks, but never taking her arm off of the baby, he had not stirred all day. Wales was starting to worry. England saw her light green eyes for a second as she looked at him to see what he was doing. Then she continued to look at the baby.

"why haven't you waken yet?" she thought. England couldn't bear to see her like this. He walked over to her and she lifted her head and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. He could tell she was holding back tears. So he took the baby from her arms and placed him in the tent where he would sleep. He went back out and sat next to her by the edge of the river. She was just staring at the water holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes. He put his arm around her and at that moment the stat she was in fell apart. She let her tears race down her face. She turned and laid her head on England's shoulder. England held her tighter like she was the last and only thing that matters in the world at the moment. She just cried and continues to cry for hours and they just sit there with only the whispers of the wind talking to them it was like that all night.

It was 3 in the morning, Wales and England had fallen asleep, Wales in England's arms. England woke up because of the rustling of dead leaves around them. He looked down to see Wales asleep her face still wet with the trails left by the tears he just sat there.

"I wonder why she is so upset? I hate seeing her this way." He thought about 2 hours later Wales woke still in England's arms. England noticed she was awake and decided to ask her, it was ether now or never.

"Wales, why are you so upset?" he asked strait forward but still kind. She took a deep breath and responded.

"Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"The baby didn't wake at all yesterday, we are running from heaven only knows what and . . ." she stopped abruptly.

"and, what?" England was eager to know what she was thinking.

" AND I AM LOSEING THE MAN I LOVE!" she yelled as she shot up with her fists by her side. England had a shocked look on his face. She could feel the warmth coming on her cheeks and the tears streaming down her face but she didn't care. He stood up in front of her. She was trembling out of anger and sadness. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked strait into her eyes, dark green met light green and he said.

"You are never going to loose me!" he said in a shaky but stern voice.

"and the baby will wake up he's just tired. And we are going some where safe so you and the baby can be safe so don't be upset, I will be by your side the whole time." He said, whale pulling her into a hug and she hugged back. All the sudden a cry from the tent came and mixed with the whispers the wind was making. Wales broke from the hug and ran into the tent and picked him up with a ear to ear grin.

"Hay big boy. Oh its ok, it ok." She brought his out to England.

"Hay little man." He said with a smile they packed every thing up and started walking.

Its been 3 days the same thing every day. Walking, camping, and being unsure. Wales was thinking about what would happen after Britannia took over. How can I take care of a little boy. Can I even take care of a little boy? It would be so weird knowing it was the man she loved that she was raising. What if I am no good, not a good parent or guardian. She would be all alone. She pondered these thoughts till they reached a bridge that crossed over a sea of lava.

"Oh great." Wales said.

"give me the infant Wales, I will carry him across."

"are you sure?" she said with a shaking voice.

"yes." Wales gave England the chilled.

"I will go first." England said. England stepped on the rickety bridge. It looked like death had made the bridge himself. And it never failed him, but England was going to break that. They go about 4 feet away when lava geysers started spewing molten magma at the bridge, it rocked it. Wales grabbed the edge to keep balance, England held onto the infant tighter then continued walking. Half way across a geyser full of hot steam blew from under England, and subliminally he let go of the infant.

"NO!" Wales yelled, that pierced England strait in the heart.

"Britannia take over!" England screamed. At that moment as the little infant was falling to his doom. Britannia took control and jumped grabbing the baby only seconds away from the glowing, neon red lava, with one are. And went to the other side. Wales ran and grabbed the baby. She new Britannia had com in control of England's body. So as she cuddled the chilled she turned and looked at Britannia. Britannia looked back with intense, empty eyes.

"Thank you." She said in a week voice.

"what?" Britannia said. In a surprised pitch.

"I said thank you." In her regular tone.

"Why?"

"why, you saved this chilled! Your not so bad after all." She said sort of cheekily.

"you, are confusing me, we are not supposed to get along!" he said in a scared voice, as if he did not know some thing for the first time.

"Well, I forgive you for threatening me, and thank you for saving the baby, but this dose not mean we are friends." She said.

"we can get along, but you will have to work at it." She said looking into his gray eyes. That's the only thing that changed when he took over was there eyes.

"would you like me to bring England back, its not my time to take this body, yet. But soon."

"yes please." She said without hesitation.

" I am sorry for what you are loosing." He said. Wales remembered what England said.

" I'm not loosing anything really, he will still be with me." She said with a smile. He looked at her and smirked and a beam of bright yellow light over took England and when he opened his eyes. They were deep green. He was coming to grips with reality and when he got his balance he ran and hugged Wales and the baby and she hugged back and they continued walking.

Its now a week from when the y crossed the volcano. England still hasn't forgiven himself for dropping the infant. Wales has told him to forget about it, but that doesn't seem to help. Wales was still thinking about what Britannia had said.

"It's not time for me to take this body, yet."

"how far away was 'yet'?" she whispered.

"What was that?" England asked her.

" oh, nothing." She tried to give a reassuring smile, but it didn't work.

" Wales, I know you well enough, What's up?" by this point England had put his bag down and was standing face to face with Wales.

" nothing, so how long did you say you have till, you know?" she lost her voice at the last part. England could tell that not knowing anything was eating at her.

"I said 2 weeks a week and a half ago." He could see the sadness in her eyes, he knew he couldn't do anything and it was killing him.

"Oh, well then, we should continue walking." She said as she switched the infant to the other side of her hip, and started walking.

"Wales?"

"yes England." She said whale turning around to look at him.

"What are you thinking about? And please don't tell me nothing. I know you better then that." She looked at him with and expressionless face.

"I am thinking about the future and what has happened."

"and what has happened? Besides me almost dropping the baby into the volcano." He said intently.

"the baby being dropped was not your fault. Just thinking about the conversation that I had with Britannia." Her had shot to her mouth, realizing what she just said wishing she didn't. England's face was now a mix of sadness, confusion, and anger.

"YOU TALKED TO BRITANNIA!" he shouted. Wales hasn't ever seen him this mad before. The confusion and sadness were gone, now it was only anger.

"YOU TALKED WITH THE MAN THAT'S KILLING ME?" he was still shouting.

"I …. I." she couldn't get words out she was so scared.

"I talked to him, I thanked him for saving the baby." She said strongly.

"you thanked him? Your not supposed to be friends!" he was in a full fury.

" we are not friends, I just thanked him and we talked about when he is going to take over your body. And he apologized to." She was now yelling as well. She had put the sleeping baby on a blanket previously.

" oh, he apologized and your all fine, fine, good, good." His rage kept getting more intense.

"were not fine, fine, good, good. He was sincere, a lot more then you are. I mean, how could you leave me?" she was screaming to the heavens now. The last line pushed England over the edge. He raised his hand above his head. His hand swung down like a mallet and CRACK. His hand made contact with Wales cheek. she was lying on the dead brown grass. Her cheek stung as her tears touched it. She got up and grabbed the baby and ran. Without another word and she didn't look aback.

"what have I done?: England said as he sunk to the ground. He silently cried himself to a deep sleep. Wales was running, she ran till she was at a mountain side. She walked for a while and found a cave. We will stay here tonight she thought. She entered the cave and made and area fort the chilled and laid him down. She walked to the opening of the cave. Her cheek was bruised and visibly swollen. She looked up at the full moon and sighed. The warm, damp air relaxed her, why did he get so mad? Why did he hit me? I shouldn't have ran. Oh I miss him so much. She pondered these thoughts and cried, she hit her knees and put her head in her hands. As she brings her head out of her hands.

"I want you England, I love you!" she yelled. She got up and she went back into the cave and finds her blanket and she gets it a comfortable position and she cries herself to sleep.

England woke up at the crack of dawn his face hard with dried tears. He wipes away the crust in his eyes. He was hopping that what happened yesterday was just a bad nightmare, but when he looked around and didn't see Wales he knew it was a reality.

"how could I hit her? She probably hates me now. Wait, did she run north? OH MY GODISH she did! I need to find her make sure she's ok!" he got up and ran north. I hope she's ok, he thought.

Wales woke up close to noon, she pressed her face with her hands to wake her up like she always dose.

"AHHHH!" she forgot about her swollen cheek, she lightly touched her cheek and felt it throbbing.

"I need to find England." she said in a determined voice. She walked to the opening of the cave. She really couldn't see last night between the natural darkness and the tears she had. She looked around and realized where she was. She was in India's land. India was the worst person, he was a fowl lonesome evil little cockroach, on the face of the planet. He normally would kill who ever trespassed on his land. Unless he was feeling what he would say 'generous'. And he would throw you in the dungeon and torture you or make you watch your team mates tortured. That's a fate worse then death. She had to get her and the baby out before India found out and sent his goons after us. She ran in the cave and scrambled all there stuff together in a matter of minutes. She grabbed the infant and turned to the opening of the cave and saw in the distance India's henchmen were coming to the cave. She had no time to run so she went to the back of the cave. She found a little nook where she hoped they wouldn't find her. She held the baby tight in her arms and raised her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry England, I love you." She whispered. She heard them enter the cave she held her breath. She didn't dare move.

"find her." One of the men said. She could feel them coming closer.

"there you are!" one of the goons said satisfied. Wales got up and looked around se was surrounded. One of the goons stepped toward her and she punched him straight in the face, still holding the chilled. The henchmen started attacking, one of them took the baby away from Wales.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" she was going at it kicking and knocking them out with one punch. She was about to get the baby.

"I SAID GIVE HIM BACK." One of the goons Wales had knocked out was contuse once more and knocked her on the back of the head.

" take that! Lets get her back to the boss." They picked up Wales and walked out of the cave.

England kept running. He new India's land was north. He saw some of India's goons when he came around the bend. He ducked behind a tree. And watched the goons enter India's head quarters. He looked at them and then his eyes widened, his mouth dropped and tears formed in his eyes. He saw her, Wales unconscious in the arms of Jigalong. India's favorite and most ruthless henchmen. They opened the door with a special key. They walked in England jumped out from behind the tree and ran to the closing door. He jumped in just before it closed. He lost Jigalong so he just went on looking for Wales. The wall was like his extra skin. Sticking to it for cover. He came to a room he peered threw the door unseen and saw that, Wales was on her knees panting, her hands tied behind her back.

"now tell me what you were doing on my land?" India's rough voice rang in the room. Wales didn't answer just continued to look at the floor. India had put a wire around her neck.

"answer me." He said with slight anger in his voice. She still didn't respond.

" I SAID ANSWER ME!" he pressed a button and the collar lit up like the forth of July.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Wales scream stabbed England, he hurt so much when she was in pain. England jumped out from behind the door.

"don't touch her!" he screamed. Wales was crying, but when she looked up to see England, joy over whelmed her.

"Well, well, well. England, come to die?" India asked with a smirk.

"or to watch your friend suffer."

" neither I came to kick your arse!" he said strongly. India's smirk faded, and an evil look emerged in his eyes.

"so be it." India through a punch at England it just missed by a hair. England reacted and punched India right in the jaw. Whale they where fighting Wales pulled out a pocket knife. That she kept in her back pocket. She couldn't bring it out when she was being tortured, India would have seen it and taken it. She flipped it open and begun cutting the ropes she made a slight incision on the top of her wrist. She heard a thud India was on the floor, England standing over him. The ropes snapped, she stood up, England turned around to face her. She ran to him and he slightly to her. They shared a passionate kiss. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist. They broke the kiss. They both knew what that kiss meant * I'm sorry, I love you.*

"we have to find the baby." England said.

"right, lets go." England grabbed Wales hand and they ran out of the room in search of the babe.


	2. Chapter 2

They bolted out of the room holding each others hand as if it was there life line. They got to a round about with four different passage ways. "which way?" Wales asked anxious. "I cam in that way." He pointed to the second tonal on the left. "maybe we should ..um..split up?" Wales suggested. "NO! I'm not loosing you again." He tightened his grip on her hand as he said this. "ok 1. you will never loose me, and 2. I think we should go that way." She pointed to the tonal first on the right. "ok lets go." They went down the tonal. They got to the end to find a door. They cracked it open to try to see what was inside. The baby wasn't there but something else, pictures of all there friends including them. They walked in the room and looked at the photos. Some were just pictures other had red X's on them, showing termination. Wales let go of England's hand and started to walk around the room, England did the same but started on the other direction. England looked at a photo of America with an X on it. That day played in England's head, he shook it off and continued to look. Till he heard a scream, slash gasp. He turned around to see Wales with her hand on her mouth. England rushed over to her to see what was wrong, but before he could ask he saw, the picture of Wales sister, Ireland, with a great big red X on it, he stared in shock and grabbed Wales and pulled her into a hug. She laid her head on his chest and wept. "Shhhh." He whispered into her hair. She looked up with intense in her eyes. "lets get the babe and get out of here." She said. "ok lets go." They left the room and came back to the round about. "which way now?" Wales crocked. "go straight." They went into the tonal on the far left. Both of them were hopping that there was not anything like in the last tonal. They heard the faint sound of crying they followed this sound to a colt. They peered inside to find the chilled. Wales picked up the crying chilled and cuddled him tight. "Shhhh, its ok, its ok." She said rocking the baby slightly. " Wales we have to go NOW!" England exclaimed. "right, lets go." Wales, England, and the babe ran out of the tonal and back to the round about. They went into the tonal that England had come in. they ran out of India's layer and out of his land to a place further north. They finally came to a stop in the woods of Scotland, who really didn't care if you were on his land. "Tomorrow." England said. "what?" Wales didn't know what he was referring to. "Tomorrow is when Britannia is going to take over." He said with a lump in his throat. Wales had tears in her eyes. "What time?" she barley got out. "noon." He whispered. She moved close to him tears were running down her cheeks stopping briefly at her jaw, then dropping to the earth. She grabbed his chin and tilted it to look at her. "I love you, and that will never change." She whispered. He lent up and kissed her. She sunk down and laid her head on England's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her. They just sat like that for hours.

Morning came and Wales woke first at midmorning. She was still in England's arms, when she looked up to see him still sleeping she didn't move, she softly smiled and laid her head back down on his chest. She thought 'Today's the day, the day I have to say good bye to the one I love.' Tears were coming to her, a lump formed in her throat. She buried her head deeper into his chest and sighed. She closed her eyes taking in the safety she felt when in England's arms. England began to stir. He opened his eyes and noticed Wales in his arms. "morning." Wales said softly. "morning." England replied tightening his grip on her. She loved being in his arms, that was one of the things out of many that she would miss. "do you fell any different?" Wales asked. "a little, its going to happen soon I can feel it." England said sadly. " I think we should get every thing ready." She said looking up at him." That's a good idea." He responded. He got up pulling Wales with him. They walked over to the baby. "what time is it?" Wales asked England. "te.. ten minutes till." He stuttered. Wales placed her hand on his shoulder. They set every thing up so when the switch occurred they would be ready. England looked at Wales. "1 more minute." He whined, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. She pulled away. "I love you and don't you ever forget it." She said sternly. "never." He replied. England walked over to where the baby sits. "10 seconds." England said. Wales was just standing and watching. Then all of the sudden a beam of gray light came out of England and spiraled into the chilled. It was done and Wales was sobbing but subconsciously walked over to them, and knelt down besides what she thought was Britannia. "is it over?" she asked sternly. He didn't answer. He opened his eyes and Wales jumped. The eyes of the person in Englands body were deep forest green. "England?" Wales exclaim


	3. Chapter 3

She stared in shock. As she thought she would see gray eyes not green. She hesitated, she moved closer to look straight into the deep green eyes.

"England can you hear me?" she asked in a stern whisper. He didn't say anything but raised his hand to her cheek she sent angst it and brought her hand to hold his. Tears poring out of her eyes.

"I…I thought you were going to the infant." She whimpered.

"I did to I don't know what happened" he whispered. He pulled her into a hug and he never wanted to let go. She was crying but she hugged back wanting nothing more then for him to hold her forever. She realized something and released him.

"Wait? If your in your body, then what did I see go in the chilled?" she looked at him with a suspicion. They looked at each other exchanged glances then looked at the kid who was sitting up on the rock looking bewildered, and smug.

"Britannia?" Wales asked questioning. The chilled was still, then nodded. Wales was shocked. England helped her get off the ground. Thy headed over to where the chilled sat.

"You can't talk yet can you?" Wales asked. Britannia shook his head.

"when you can talk, will you explain this?" Britannia nodded then lifting his arms indicating he wanted to be picked up. Wales bent down and picked him up his once green eyes were now a silver gray.

"his actions will be a child's, he dose not have his powers. He is a chilled not the Britannia we are used to." He informed her.

"well.. we will be a family then." She said beaming smile. He smiled back.

"yes we will." He grabbed her hand and released. He was packing up there equipment they had been traveling with for two weeks.

"where are we going to go?" Wales asked rocking Britannia to sleep.

"Lets go back to the cottage." He said packing up the stuff.

"are you sure you want to stay there?" she looked at him in worry.

"As long as you are there I will be fine." He said sternly. She smiled.

"Then we should probably get a move on." She said.

"lets go." He said putting the back pack on his back.

**Authors note**- sorry this one is short. been really busy. thanks to TheBadlyNamedUser for her reviews


	4. Chapter 4

They decided to not go the way they cam. Between India's land and the volcano, they thought it best just to go a different way. They walked for two days with no problems in there path. They have been walking for two hours since the woke up. Wales carrying Britannia, England carrying all there supplies. England stopped abruptly, Wales slammed into the back of him not paying attention, England grabbed her waist before she hit the ground.

"sorry." He said steadying her on her feet.

"It's fine. But why did you stop?"

"I was thinking of how we are going to get around the water fall." He said puzzled and embarrassed.

"well how deep is it?" she asked repositioning Britannia on her hip.

"I don't know. But I don't want to take any chances. Who knows what's in the water." He looked at her. Flush growing on his cheeks.

"and I don't have Britannia's powers any more. He doesn't even have his powers." England looked ashamed of himself. Wales placed her hand on his shoulder.

"England, look at me." She said. When he didn't respond she put her hand under his chin and tilted it to look at her.

"Author Kirkland you are not week. You don't need Britannia's powers. You can do what ever you want to and don't let anyone tell you other wise." When Wales stopped her speech England had tears in his eyes. He reached his hand up and put it on the pack of her neck. He brought her down in one swift motion and kissed her with as much passion as he could manage. When they broke apart they were slightly panting. Wales was on her knees next to England. England wrapped his arms around her with tears streaming down his face. He didn't try to hide it, just let them fall.

**Authers note: **I am so so sorry for the long wait. also if you have any ideas on how the story should go or something you want to happen then please tell me. R&R please.


End file.
